Breath, then React
by Blanxe
Summary: Nossos olhos estavam presos na mesma batalha, se digladiando entre o fogo e a paixão avassaladora que nunca se apagara dentro de nós. Uma paixão que ameaçava nos consumir a cada novo contato contra a pele aquecida por aquela dança brutal.


Título: Breath, Then React  
Autora: Blanxe  
Beta: Andréia Kennen  
Fandom: The King Of Fighters  
Par: Iori x Kyo  
Gênero: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP  
Classificação: +18

Presente de ASPN para Lilik da ML Secrets Place!

* * *

**Breath, Then React**

oOo

O punho dele conectou-se com meu rosto. O impacto me fez recuar alguns passos.

Não. Ele não iria me vencer. Não iria… Porque eu não ia permitir.

Eu não admitiria a derrota.

Ali estávamos, nos enfrentando mais uma vez naquela pequena arena fechada e vazia, em meio à madrugada gelada.

Um encontro marcado.

Um desafio que buscava um vencedor.

Em anos de rivalidade, em meio à torneios e uma sede assassina, nosso embate nunca se concluíra, realmente. Ele tencionava me matar pelo passado, pelo que meu nome representou durante sua infância, e eu queria lhe mostrar que não tinha capacidade para tal.

Nossos olhos estavam presos na mesma batalha, se digladiando entre o fogo e a paixão avassaladora que nunca se apagara dentro de nós. Uma paixão que ameaçava nos consumir a cada novo contato contra a pele aquecida por aquela dança brutal.

Era assim que funcionava.

E era assim que luta entre força e arrogância era vencida, afinal.

Um de seus punhos colidiu contra a minha face, fazendo minha cabeça guinar para o lado. O sangue escorreu pelo canto de minha boca, enquanto outro soco instantaneamente acertou meu estômago; um chute levou as minhas pernas e o som do impacto de minha cabeça contra o cimento ecoou pela arena vazia. Apesar de um pouco tonto, dei um impulso para cima, ficando de pé, mais uma vez, e avancei sobre ele, chutando seu peitoral e tirando seu fôlego.

Os olhos dele se intensificaram, tomando uma tonalidade de vermelho febril.

Eu nunca me esqueço do que acontece quando ele fica muito puto.

Eu sei como isso funciona. Se eu não consigo levá-lo ao chão com uma série de ataques efusivos, então estou fodido, pois é quando seu instinto assassino vem à tona.

- Qual o problema, Iori? – instiguei, mesmo assim. - Já vai jogar a toalha?

Faz parte de mim essa ânsia de tirá-lo do controle.

Sempre.

Minha prepotência prevalecia sobre todas as minhas ações e, até mesmo, meus sentimentos.

Não que eles fossem irrelevantes, mas naquele momento, naquela busca, eles eram os que menos estavam em jogo ali.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, seus punhos trincaram de maneira decisiva, estalando sob a pressão de sua fúria.

Tarde demais para arrependimentos e, certamente, eu não me arrependia.

Ele avançou subitamente e, antes que eu pudesse me defender ou desviar, sua mão agarrou um punhado dos meus cabelos castanhos e, bruscamente, empurrou minha cabeça para baixo, direto de encontro ao chão, potencializando o golpe com suas chamas.

Eu queria-o assim: louco, sem qualquer resguardo. Gostava quando ele pegava pesado comigo, pois me garantia que a luta estava sendo justa para ambos os lados. Não queria escutar depois que eu poderia ter ganhado somente porque houvera uma relutância de meu rival.

Aquela energia arroxeada que é tão ardente quanto as minhas próprias chamas, me obrigou a rolar no chão para me livrar de seu dano. Nossos poderes eram singulares, mas ainda assim, iguais. Podiam divergir em intensidade e na forma que elas se apresentavam, mas no resultado final eram semelhantes. O estrago que faziam era o mesmo. E, embora eu não admitisse, o fulgor das chamas que Iori manipulava me cativava, me fazia almejar continuar lutando para presenciar sua força e a habilidade daquele que as dominava.

Quando retomei minha posição defensiva, ainda semi-ajoelhado, fitei-o impaciente e irritadiço.

E ele sorriu para mim.

Aquele maldito sorriso enviesado com o qual eu sinto retorcer minhas entranhas perante o efeito que tem em meu subconsciente. O bastardo me julgava incapaz de vencê-lo, conhecia muito bem a minha fraqueza.

Mas eu não desistiria.

Novamente, ele me atacou; sua longa perna se moveu agilmente, mirando para enterrar-se no centro de meu rosto. Saí da inércia causada pela visão daquele sorriso, e me abaixei, contra-atacando com murro crescente que o atingiu por debaixo do queixo.

Ante a pressão do golpe, ele cambaleou para trás, mas longe de se mostrar derrotado, gritou em pura fúria.

Sequer consegui me defender, tamanha foi a velocidade do ataque. Eu estava no chão e não era necessário entender o porquê, pois os olhos vermelhos virulentos estavam acima de mim, o corpo maior sentava sobre o meu e o punho forte pronto para afundar-se contra minha cara.

A mão banhada pela energia violeta atingiu o chão, graças ao meu reflexo de inclinar a cabeça para o lado. Ao mesmo tempo, segurei nos ombros largos dele e girei nossos corpos, invertendo nossas posições. Sentado sobre a cintura dele, minha mão fechada conectou-se com sua face algumas vezes.

Um grunhido abandonou os lábios do ruivo de um jeito feral e, no instante seguinte, o meu corpo era empurrado violentamente para trás, fazendo minhas costas baterem contra o cimento dolorosamente. Mais uma vez, as posições estavam invertidas na arena sem platéia. O quadril dele se ajustou ao meu e no processo friccionou-se contra minha pélvis. O sorriso cruel despontou naquela boca, voltando a me hipnotizar, e eu recebi o soco como castigo por minha distração.

Impossibilitado de me livrar do peso dele sobre mim, minha cabeça acompanhava de um lado para o outro a pressão dolorosa de cada impacto que o punho de Iori desferia contra minha face.

E, mesmo que eu fosse capaz, não pude impedir a excitação de se formar em meu baixo-ventre, conforme o quadril dele se embalava durante os movimentos agressivos.

Era uma reação simples.

Ele me fazia reagir.

Sempre.

Eu não estava disposto a perder e sim a revidar quando, repentinamente, ele parou…

Ele parou, olhou para baixo - diretamente para mim -, com o sorriso oblíquo indicando que percebera o que ocorria comigo.

- Sai de cima! – grunhi, tentando, sem sucesso, obrigá-lo a tirar seu peso de mim.

Iori inclinou-se até ficar a menos de um palmo distância de meu rosto, fazendo sua respiração chocar-se contra minha face e instigou:

- Me faça sair.

As mãos dele deslizaram por meus ombros até meus pulsos, apertando-os com demasiada força e levaram meus braços sobre minha cabeça, prendendo-os lá. Os lábios dele roçaram contra os meus, pedindo por um convite, mesmo que ele estivesse totalmente no controle.

Ele estancou assim: entre me beijar ou simplesmente retroagir. O hálito morno dele parecia adentrar minha boca, assim como o meu a dele.

- Iori… - sussurrei, fazendo nossos lábios se alisarem mais uma vez, enquanto minha pélvis arqueava querendo encontrar-se com a dele.

Mas ele permaneceu estático, apenas a um centímetro de me beijar, me fazendo sentir o repuxar de seus lábios em malícia.

- Eu não vou implorar. – eu avisei.

- Seu corpo já faz isso por você, Kyo.

Sim, eu sabia disso. A prova era que minha pélvis continuava arqueando, procurando por mais contato, enquanto minha respiração abandonava minha boca para a dele em pequenos ofegos de excitação.

Tentei elevar minha cabeça um pouco, mas ele afastou o rosto, impedindo-me de acabar com o ínfimo espaço que separava nossos lábios.

Eu sabia que poderia revidar, me livrar daquela situação. Mas… aquele ali era Iori Yagami e eu estava preso embaixo dele. Eu estava longe de querer lutar contra aquilo ou fazê-lo mudar de ideia, principalmente, quando ele ajustou a pegada em meus pulsos apenas com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tocou meu rosto deslizando em seguida por meu pescoço, enquanto me mantinha preso com o peso de seu corpo.

A adrenalina acelerara meus batimentos cardíacos, ao passo em que eu podia apenas sentir e consentir que a mão audaciosa descesse, traçando os músculos de meu corpo e me fazendo estremecer. E aqueles lábios permaneceram a milímetros dos meus, mesmo quando os dedos ousados abriram o botão da minha calça escura e abaixaram o zíper, abrindo-a, esgueirando-se para dentro de minha boxer branca.

A palma esfregou-se em mim, enquanto eu reagia, embalando-me de encontro aquele contato.

Meus olhos se fecharam e acabei mordendo meu lábio inferior, querendo evitar que gemidos escapassem sem querer.

E eu sabia que ele continuava me observando.

Senti algo morno em minha boca e forcei-me a olhar para identificar o que era. Vi que Iori passava a língua por meus lábios, umedecendo-os. Confirmei que seus olhos permaneciam fixos no fundo dos meus, enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior, sugando-o levemente ao passo que sua mão pressionava minha ereção.

- Iori… - sussurrei seu nome, em pura necessidade.

E, então, o mundo girou.

Estávamos suando e esfregando-nos um no outro. O chão, outrora frio, aqueceu-se pelo deslizar de nossos corpos. Enquanto nossas roupas eram descartadas, nossas peles nuas e machucadas se esfregavam uma contra a outra, friccionando-se, a procura de saciar ambas as necessidades.

Mas aqueles lábios me cativavam; continuavam tão próximos, mas sem nunca tocar os meus. E eu os queria mais do que tudo naquele momento.

Me escutei gemer e praguejei mentalmente pelo deslize. Infelizmente, era incontrolável. Eu precisava vocalizar o que ele despertava, com tanta intensidade, em mim. Sentia e movia meu quadril, esfregando minha rigidez contra a dele, querendo que Iori sanasse aquela agonia prazerosa que impelia a cada fibra do meu ser.

- Sugue. – ouvi a ordem, enquanto sentia os dedos dele delineando meus lábios.

Ele grunhiu, excitado, no momento em que tomei os dígitos em minha boca. Embebedei cada um com saliva, deslizando minha língua entre eles, sem desviar meus olhos dos orbes avermelhados que me incandesciam completamente.

Iori colocou o joelho entre minhas pernas, apartando-as, em seguida, se ajoelhou entre elas. Minhas pernas se abriram: uma envolveu-o pela cintura e a outra, ele levantou para apoiar-se em seu ombro.

A maneira como ele me expunha, deixava-me ainda mais excitado. Seus olhos me consumiam com devassidão e isso alimentava meu ego exponencialmente.

Somente ele sabia como me domar.

O dedo gélido e molhado deslizou entre minhas nádegas e, ao começar a invadir-me, os lábios mornos tocaram, tentativamente, meu pescoço. Minhas unhas cravaram em suas firmes e pálidas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que um grito curto escapou de minha garganta quando os dentes afundaram-se em minha carne.

Impiedoso e ao mesmo tempo extasiante.

- Kyo… - ele murmurou meu nome, enquanto massageava minhas paredes internas, inserindo mais um dedo e começando a realmente me preparar.

Eu me remexi embaixo dele, reagindo ao incômodo que me invadia, mas arfando com a libido que somente aumentava dentro de mim. A mão livre embrenhou-se em meus curtos cabelos castanhos, me puxando contra ele e, finalmente, aquela boca devorou a minha…

Calando meus gemidos.

Sufocando minha respiração.

Invadindo e dominando o território com a língua que se enroscava com a minha.

Provando.

Sugando.

Destruindo, inteiramente, a minha sanidade.

O fogo começou a se alastrar e seus dedos esbraseavam lascivamente meu interior ao me penetrarem, me fazendo contorcer sob a maestria de seu manipulador e suplicar por mais… muito mais.

De repente, os dígitos retroagiram e eu grunhi contra sua boca, arranhando com mais força as coxas já machucadas do ruivo, desaprovando aquela atitude que me deixara sentindo extremamente vazio.

Senti ele sorrir debochadamente contra meus lábios inchados.

Filho da puta sádico.

Mas eu não poderia condená-lo, xingá-lo ou recriminá-lo por esse aspecto de sua personalidade.

Afinal, ele sentia prazer no sofrimento alheio e eu me extasiava com o que ele oferecia.

A combinação perfeita.

Ele, metodicamente, se afastou e me olhou. O vermelho intenso ainda tingia seus olhos; os lábios ainda sustentavam um deboche adornando seu canto. Sua língua umedeceu seu lábio inferior, me distraindo, momentaneamente, e ele, impiedosamente, se afundou em mim… como o de costume.

Eu estava acostumado.

Eu gostava daquele jeito.

Era como sempre terminávamos a luta.

A intrusão bruta me fez trincar os dentes e cerrar os olhos: uma reação instantânea à dor de ser invadido por algo muito mais denso do que apenas três dedos. Ele, para minha tortura maior, permaneceu inerte dentro de mim, saboreando o prazer que o calor que meu corpo lhe proporcionava.

E então a fricção começou.

Ele retroagiu o membro intumescido e investiu novamente para dentro, embalando meu corpo com o vigor de seu movimento. Mais uma vez, inclinou-se sobre o mim e sua boca chocou-se com a minha, engolindo meus gemidos e gerando novas sensações. A cada estocada precisa e perfeita em meu interior, eu me perdia mais no desespero que emanava por cada poro do meu corpo.

O desespero de precisar e desejar que aquele vai e vem bruto continuasse, mais rápido e com mais firmeza.

Mas tudo se perdeu depressa demais.

A glande, em meu interior, angulou com mais intensidade naquele ponto bem profundo que existia em mim e eu fui tomado pelo êxtase daquela sensação única.

Eu tremi, gritei e gozei tudo de uma vez.

Eu fiquei cego; me entreguei aos espasmos que abandonavam meu sexo na forma daquele líquido esbranquiçado que tinha a certeza que sujava a nós dois.

Mas quem se importava com a sujeira?

Eu não, muito menos ele.

Ele era o responsável e arcava com as consequências.

E, mesmo com o retesar de meu corpo inteiro, pude sentir o efeito que esse causou em Iori. O sêmen morno do ruivo me preencheu adicionando mais intensidade ao meu ápice e, por um momento, durante a vertigem insana do gozo, pensei ter perdido completamente a consciência, até escutá-lo ofegar meu nome.

- Kyo…

Aos poucos, eu retornei. O torpor me dominava, mas eu o sentia. Seu corpo maior que o meu pesava sobre mim. Observei com atenção sua mão encontrar-se com a minha e seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos meus.

Apesar de tudo, era sempre esse o desfecho.

Embora brigando, ainda que machucados e atormentados, aquele gesto assegurava o caminho o qual nós dois dividíamos, acima de tudo.

Com a respiração errática chocando-se contra meu pescoço, seus lábios roçaram em minha orelha, sussurrando:

- Eu venci… de novo.

E meus olhos se fecharam. Um pequeno sorriso prepotente alinhou-se em minha boca e desafiei:

- Melhor de três?

Ele riu desdenhoso:

- Se eu ganhar a próxima, não terá uma terceira.

Eu sabia. Assim como sabia que ele nunca perdia.

Mas quem se importava?

Fim.

* * *

**Notas:**

Primeira fic de KOF... Eu já havia lido algumas quando comecei a me interessar por yaoi, mas nunca tive vontade de escrever com eles... Mas eu gostei e quem sabe faça mais fics com esse par... Agradecimentos a Lilik por isso, afinal, se não fosse pelo pedido dela, não teria desenvolvido nada com esse casal...

Blanxe


End file.
